


Sleepless Night

by DarkDemon



Category: FMA - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: A little angst I guess???, Comforting, Featuring Roy's apartment, Fluff, I'm happy with the description, It's kinda cute I guess, It's three pages and barely anything happens wtf, M/M, Nightmare, One-Shot, Which shouldn't count as an apartment as it is baren, and gay together, i just want my boys to be happy, lots of fluff, short story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDemon/pseuds/DarkDemon
Summary: Ed shows up at Roy's apartment in the middle of night, crying. Roy doesn't even know how Ed got his address, but comforts him nonetheless.





	

Roy opened the door to find him there, crying. Well, crying so-to-speak. More like trying to hold back a sob and nearly failing. Silent tears streaked down reddened cheeks and his breaths came in short huffs between sniffles. His hands tugged awkwardly at his clothes and he really tried avoiding looking directly at Roy. 

“Fullmetal?” the word fell from Roy’s mouth before he could even process that he should probably invite the kid in. 

But his brain just wasn’t working correctly yet. It was somewhere between two and four in the morning- he’d quickly glanced at the clock, not long enough to really read it -and he’d been awoken with a start from the sound of knocking on his door. So, he’d quickly clambered out of bed and rushed to answer the door still in just pajama pants and no shirt. He still felt kind of numb from sleep and was taking a long time to process the fact that it was Ed on the other side of the door. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember ever telling Ed where he lived. The kid must have gotten the information from Hawkeye or someone in his crew at some point. 

There was a quick moment of silence between him dumbly trying to confirm that it was, in fact, Ed standing there and Ed taking a step forward to lightly press his forehead against Roy’s chest and finally just breaking down into sobs. And Roy had no idea what to do for a couple seconds. He just stood there, shock covering his face as he stared down at the lazily put up, blonde hair. He was getting his mind, though, and slid his arms around Ed, pulling him into a hug, which the kid did everything but refuse. 

Ed’s arms loosely wrapped around him, nails slightly digging into his sides, clearly trying to grip onto a shirt that wasn’t there. Roy remained completely silent as he ducked his head down to press his lips against the top of Ed’s head, not exactly kissing his head, but offering assurance by keeping as close to him as he could. One hand stayed wrapped tightly around the kid while the other was brought up to pet what part of Ed’s hair he could. He knew not to say anything yet. He knew he needed to stay silent until Ed calmed down. 

Roy didn’t know exactly how long it took for Ed to finally stop sobbing. The almost hyperventilating breaths slowed and he tried to take in deeper ones. He moved back from Roy a bit, only enough so he could look up at him. Roy didn’t dare pull his arms away from him yet. 

“Want to come in?” He asked in a calm, quiet voice. 

Ed didn’t speak. Only nodded. So Roy moved away from him and stepped back to let him into the apartment. As soon as the kid was in, he shut his door again and when his eyes slid back to Ed, he could see that he was looking around the apartment, taking everything in. 

Roy stepped forward and pressed a careful hand to the small of Ed’s back. He tensed up for a second, then turned his eyes up to Roy. His eyes were red from crying and still watery with tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. All of it made the gold in his eyes pop, glittering in the dim light of Roy’s apartment. And Roy wondered how he hadn’t noticed how gorgeous those eyes were before. 

“Take a seat, Ed,” he made sure to keep his voice calm and reassuring. 

Ed did as told and sat down on the pure white couch that was the only thing in his living room aside from a coffee table that rested in front of it. Roy followed him and took the spot next to him. Despite the fact that Ed had been desperate for the hug Roy gave him just a minute ago, he sat as far away from Roy now as he could. 

They were silent for a moment. Ed stared forward and Roy studied his features, trying to get a read on him. But the only thing he could tell was that he was horribly upset about something.

Then Roy spoke, “What’s wrong, Fullmetal?”

Ed’s hands had gone back to fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He didn’t look like he was even going to try to speak, just kept staring ahead. Roy reached out and took one of his hands into his own, keeping his eyes fixed on the kid. Ed didn’t try to pull his hand away. It looked like he might cry again if he wasn’t careful.

“I-” Ed’s voice gave out on him and he was forced to clear his throat. 

He didn’t speak again for a long moment. His eyes had gone from the table to his automail hand, now. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he stated. 

Roy knew that Ed wasn’t just going to straight up say what was wrong. He wasn’t that kind of person. But Roy grew a bit worried as to what could have happened to make Ed cry like that. He’d never seen the kid so torn up and vulnerable before. 

“Did something happen?” Dumb question, he knew. 

Ed half-heartedly shook his head, making it obvious that yes, something had happened. 

“Do you have anything to drink?” Ed asked.

He was trying to avoid telling Roy what had happened and Roy wasn’t going to push it. Ed would tell him if he wanted to. 

“I can make some coffee or tea.” 

Ed seemed to debate that for a long moment. Maybe to decide which one would take longer. 

“Tea.”

Roy gave a small nod. He slowly let go of Ed’s hand before he got up and went to his kitchen. He got his kettle- why he had one when he rarely drank tea was beyond him -and poured water into it, then set it on the stove, turning the thing on. It was going to take a while for the water to start boiling. Ed seemed to want to be alone for a little bit, so he stayed in his kitchen, leaning against a counter with his arms crossed over his chest. 

After around ten minutes of waiting for the kettle to whistle, Ed came slowly walking into the room. It looked like he might have cried a little more while Roy was in the kitchen, but had quickly calmed himself down.

“What’s taking so long, colonel?” 

His tone was smooth. He acted like it was completely normal for him to be at Roy’s apartment at three-thirty in the morning. Roy wasn’t going to make things weird. That’s not what Ed needed right now. 

“Sorry, I just got an electric stove and the damn thing takes forever to heat up.” 

Roy put a smile on to make Ed relax. It seemed to help because Ed took a seat at his little table and returned the smile, though his was a little less sure of itself. Silence fell. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t exactly welcomed, either. It was a long time that they remained like that, the quiet only being broken when the kettle decided to screech. Roy got the tea made, the kettle’s screams replaced with the clinking of glass for a minute and finally, the cups being set onto the table. Ed grabbed the cup with his automail hand and Roy sat at the table with him.

“I had a nightmare,” 

Ed’s tone made it sound like he was admitting his deepest secret. It was quiet and shaky and he didn’t dare look up to meet Roy’s gaze. Roy didn’t say anything. Ed would continue if he wanted to.

“About my mom,” he sounded like he might cry again, “And- and not about Al and I trying to bring her back. About her actual death.”

Roy had only heard about how their mother died once. It wasn’t even from Ed. He knew now was the time that he shouldn’t ask questions. Ed needed to say everything on his own. 

“I don’t want to bother Al and Winry because they’ve got their own problems and I know you do, too, but I just-” he was gripping the cup tight. It might give way and break if he wasn’t careful, “I needed to talk to someone and you’re the only person I could think of and I-”

The sound of glass breaking made Ed jolt and his entire expression changed to shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slack. The gasp that had fallen from his lips only made the shock more real. He was only like that for a moment, then it was replaced with something similar to a kicked puppy. He must’ve gotten himself too worked up and gripped the cup too tight with his metal hand. Roy immediately jumped to cleaning it, grabbing some paper towels he had and pressing them to where the liquid was splashed on his table. He didn’t worry about the glass yet. 

“I- I’m sorry,” Ed muttered as he backed the chair away from the table to avoid getting more tea on himself.

“It’s fine. It happens.” 

He didn’t want Ed thinking he was mad because he wasn’t at all. Things like this happened, it was just an accident.

“Really, I’m sorry.” 

Ed’s voice was a lot different when he apologized this time and when Roy looked up, he could tell Ed was saying sorry for more than the cup. His expression was solemn and he was watching Roy. He was apologizing for showing up in the middle of the night crying. Roy abandoned what he was doing so he could give Ed his full attention, smiling at him.

“It’s alright to come to me, Ed. I don’t mind getting up at three in the morning if you need me to.” 

Tears were slipping down Ed’s cheeks again, but he smiled despite that. He pushed himself up and stepped over so he was standing by Roy. And before Roy could question it, Ed had gotten himself on the tops of his toes and clumsily pressed his lips to Roy’s. 

All Roy could do was sit there in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed him and it made his heart pound in his chest like Ed did or the last time the sensation of someone kissing him made his stomach twist in knots. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like a lovestruck teenager. Yet Ed was succeeding in it and he could only question exactly how long he’d had feelings for him. 

When Ed pulled back, all he could bring himself to do was stare. Stare up at the reddened, embarrassed face that was just beautiful with those brilliant golden eyes. And his breath nearly stopped as he looked at him. He saw Ed so often, but he never  _ saw  _ him and now that he was, it was something he never wanted to look away from. Ed smiled and it was the most perfect thing he’d seen in his life.

“Thanks, Mustang. For everything.”

Roy couldn’t stop the dumb smile that spread across his features.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Theshippingghost for being my editor


End file.
